Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme
by VlightPhase
Summary: What is death but another adventure? Or a series of adventures. Remus and Tonks are about to find out. My excuse to write a series of connecting AUs with Remus and Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies: I do not own any recognizable elements from Harry Potter.

What is death but another adventure? Or a series of adventures. Remus and Tonks are about to find out.

….

With a snort the wolf awoke. After a moment he stretched and shifted. He paused at the information his senses brought him. Grass tickled beneath his belly, a warm summer breeze brought the scent of trees and flowers, the trickling sound of a brook nearby reached his ears. It took him a puzzled moment to figure out why this was so odd.

There was absolutely no sign of the battle, no frantic shouting or crashes of masonry, no sharp fizz of spells flying, no scent of blood and death. In fact there was no sign of Hogwarts or the desperate battle against Death Eaters and Voldemort at all.

With a jerk the wolf sprang to his feet. With a high pitched note of alarm the wolf looked down to see that he in fact had four very wolf-like legs. His panic skyrocketed. With a multitude of alarmed noises the wolf tripped over his own legs, pointed his snout toward the sky to confirm that yes the sun was bright and cheerful in the sky, and howled in horror at his own furry legs.

So involved with his panic the wolf did not notice the large black dog sitting at the edge of the woods until the dog barked loudly to gain the wolf's attention. With wide eyes the wolf stepped closer to where the dog sat at the tree line. The dog, impatient as always bounded playfully up to the wolf barking excitedly and wagging his tail wildly.

A snort and a gush of air on his back brought the wolf's attention to the stag standing behind him. With of a yelp of surprise the wolf looked back and forth between the grinning black dog and the magnificent stag that stood proudly in the sunlight.

The stag stepped closer and lowering his head nosed the wolf in greeting. The dog, not to be out done, licked the wolf's face. The wolf wagged his tail in happy response to seeing his friends again. He looked around the stag's hooves half expecting a rat to be circling around toward him. The dog caught his eye, growled softly and shook his head.

The stag pawed the ground briefly before snorting again and turning toward the sound of moving water. With an excited yip the dog jumped up and followed. Both looked back to watch the wolf get up and follow his friends.

As the stag led them, occasionally stopping to twitch his ears and sniff the air, the wolf basked in how happy he was to have his school yard friends back. This led him to thoughts of how it had been quite a long time since they romped around together. Which spiraled downward to how before waking up the last thing he remembered was the battlefield Hogwarts had become and dueling Dolohov until the flash of green light headed right toward him…

The dog barked excitedly bringing the wolf out of his increasingly dark thoughts. The stag had led his canine friends to the bubbling stream, but now had his attention zeroed in on a patch of wildflowers near the forest edge.

The wolf approached, wondering what captivated the stag so, as the dog gave a loud huff of exasperation.

Growing in the center of the flowers was a red lily. The stag ever so gently nudged the lily, and to the wolf's surprise the lily twisted around in response. At the base of the petals of the single flower was the subtle shape of a familiar face. As the wolf watched the flower turned fuller toward the stag, her red petal-hair smoothing down her back, and arm-like stems branched out reaching for the stag's antlers. Lowering his head to better accommodate the flower the stag otherwise stood patiently and perfectly still. The flower wrapped her leaf-hands around the lowest tines of the stag's antlers, then with some twisting and pulling brought her roots to the surface. Her roots free the flower lifted one half up and stepped up the stag's nose. The lily settled at the base of the stag's antlers, curling her roots in his fur and wrapping her stems and leaves around the antlers.

The flower sufficiently settled the stag twisted closer to the wolf. The wolf was amazed to find the subtle woman-shaped flower smiling like the sun before launching herself at him to hug his face. The wolf closed his eyes in bliss, another deeply missed friend had returned to him.

Carefully, the flower drew back and wrapped her leaves once more in the stag's antlers, anchoring her in place as the stag raised his head. The wolf looked up wagging his tail happily, starting to appreciate the very surreal turn of events since he had woken up.

The dog barked wagging his tail furiously, impatient to get moving again. This time the dog led them, following a path upstream.

It felt wonderful for the wolf to run and explore with his friends again. Eventually they came to a craggy tree beside a slight drop to the stream. The dog, still leading the group moved to go right past the dead snag but a gnarled branch twisted around and poked him hard in the nose.

Examining the tree closer as his friend howled and pawed his nose, the wolf noticed a knot in the tree with a spinning eye in the center. Before the wolf could react the dog growled then abruptly attacked the stump, earning a multitude of jabs from the branches in response. One thin branch wrapped entirely around the dog's hind leg and hoisted the canine howling into the air.

Behind him the wolf could hear the stag snorting in laughter and even the flower managed a breezy sound of amusement. Snorting to get the dog's attention, the wolf pointed toward the eye in the knot of the stump he attacked. The dog let out a whine in apology and the branches dropped him.

As the dog shook himself the wolf and stag drew closer to see the paranoid old stump. Spinning his eye to look at each of them in turn the tree pointed his branches and eye toward the stream.

Peering closely at the water the wolf at first didn't notice anything unusual. After a few moments the vague outline of arm and head made of water reached out and then dissolved just as quickly into the current, so quickly the wolf thought he had imagined the entire thing. Beside the wolf, the dog whined impatiently, not having seen anything.

Again an arm, head and upper torso of water formed and reached toward the group on the river bank, before the watery figure slipped and slid back into the stream. The wolf, dog, stag and flower stood silent all having seen that last attempt. Twisting his branches around the tree reached down toward the stream. After a moment's wait the watery figure reached from the surface and grabbed on to the branch. Realizing what would happen at the last minute the wolf and the dog scrambled backward into the legs of the stag as the old tree whipped the branch with the water nymph toward the river bank. Upon landing the nymph promptly dissolved into a puddle of mud.

Whining in realization, anxiety, and nervous anticipation the wolf jumped forward and poked his nose as close as he dared to the puddle of mud. The dog also moved closer with a huff of laughter. This time the figure formed out of mud and sure enough a familiar heart-shaped face grimaced in concentration at them. Waiting a moment to be sure her body had stabilized the mud nymph opened her arms wide with a smile and stepped toward the wolf. One step toward her destination the nymph's legs lost their shape and she landed hard, her face smacking into the wolf's forehead.

Recoiling slightly in pain, the wolf reflected that it was very lucky the nymph was relatively small, not even standing to his shoulder in height. Otherwise that head-butt of mud would have hurt quite a bit more. Even as the wolf held still he felt the nymph's form reforming and solidifying, though she seemed to have considerable trouble stabilizing her feet beneath her. Gently pushing with his forehead the wolf tried to get the nymph back on her feet. Instead she fell the backwards and landed on her bottom as her legs once again melted into a pile.

The dog barked in laughter behind her as the nymph tried once again to form legs and feet. As the nymph slipped again she twisted an arm toward the dog and made a rude gesture, causing the dog's mirth to grow. The wolf moved forward to offer the nymph something stable to hang onto. As she clung to his leg the wolf noticed the stag and flower returning from the forest's edge. He hadn't even noticed them leaving.

Once close enough, the stag lowered his head revealing that the flower had been holding a multitude of sticks and twigs which she dropped beside the nymph. Smiling her gratitude, the nymph let go of the wolf's leg to pick up a twig and put it into her leg to form a frame. Making quick work of the twigs, the nymph soon had a stick skeleton for her mud features to form around. With everything in place she made one last effort and successfully stood up on her own.

On her own feet she hugged the wolf tightly and the wolf closed his eyes and curled around her in response. After a whine from the dog the nymph let go to hug him, before moving on a few minutes later to hug the old craggy stump. The wolf watched as the stump's knot eye rolled. Finally the nymph detached herself to stand before the stag and flower. She peered up at them as the stag lowered his head. A moment later and the stag allowed the nymph to pet his nose. Last of all the flower reached out her leaf arm and smiled brightly as she shook the mud nymph's hand.

After they let go the wolf moved to the nymph's side and gently rubbed her. He felt an overwhelmed ache in his chest at the presence of the nymph here beside him. He shivered uncontrollably as she placed a hand on his leg.

A flashing light distracted the wolf from his thoughts. With the others he turned toward the forest where between the trunks a warm, inviting light flashed again. The stag and the dog at once started moving toward the light. The wolf, not sure what else to do, followed his friends with the nymph by his side.

As they entered the forest and began to weave between the trees the stag and dog picked up speed. Becoming more and more curious about the light himself, the wolf did as well. The nymph began jogging at his side. The stag and dog moved even faster breaking into a trot each. The wolf eager to follow sped up. A snapping sound and the nymph yank hastily at his tail before falling into a pile on the forest floor.

Turning around and whining, the wolf not wanting to be left alone by his friends he nudged the pile willing the nymph to get back up. Struggling, the nymph reformed, this time incorporating moss and leaves in her form. The wolf hastily crouched down and waited for the nymph to crawl on his back. The nymph barely had a grip on his fur before the wolf took off at a full run to catch up.

Eager as he was to catch up to his friends the wolf did not notice the nymph slipping and grasping and struggling to stay on. The wolf sighted his friends up ahead; the dog and the stag were racing toward a clearing. He could make out the outline of the flower wrapping leaves and branches securely around the stag's antlers to not fall off. At the center of the clearing the wolf could just make out a pearly orb floating and giving off the soft flashing light.

The stag reached the edge of the clearing first and with a mighty leap propelled himself and the flower toward the orb. The dog was hardly a moment behind the stag and he too leapt forward. The orb intensified and blinding light filled the clearing.

The wolf was almost there. The last few trees flew by. The nymph lost her grip. Excited the wolf reached the edge of the clearing and leapt after his friends, not noticing the nymph falling at the clearing edge.

…

….

Author's Note: This was edited by me, so any confusing sections, awkward wording, or other errors are all mine. On that note, anyone interested in being a Beta? If you are, PM me.

This chapter is by far the strangest style I have for this story.


	2. Interlude

Interlude for Harry

Standard disclaimer applies.

…

Remus squinted, trying to shield his eyes from the bright light. He lifted a hand to shade his face as he blinked. The room he was in was white. No noise, no smell, and nothing to see but himself. Briefly he looked down to find his well-worn clothes without patches and his hands looking youthful.

A chuckle to his left brought is attention to his friends. Sirius grinned, young and whole, looking as if Azkaban never happened. James, proud and honorable, his mouth curved in his mischievous smirk. Lily, her eyes soft and smiling, stood at his side.

Remus wet his lips, "I-Where are we?"

James answered, "Harry needs us. We are just waiting for his call before we pass to the other side."

"We are in the waiting room, of sorts. Or entrance hall, depending how you look at it." Sirius added.

Remus stared, "But we- Just a moment ago we were animals, and er, a flower," he added turning awkwardly toward Lily.

"Never would have guessed that was the afterlife you would turn up in, Moony," Sirius told him. "Most of us turn up here first, at least briefly."

Remus could only stare for a moment. "So I am dead then."

His friends just gazed apologetically back.

"Is that what I have to look forward too? An eternity as animals?"

"No, Remus," Lily corrected softly, "There are many worlds in the afterlife, you will move through them until you find what you are looking for."

"Eventually you will even be able to choose where you go and you will be able to look over your loved ones you left behind." James smiled, "I want to thank you for all the help you gave Harry. I was so proud of him when he cast his first patronus."

Lily had spread her hands and a stone basin, filled with water appeared before her. It reminded Remus strongly of a pensive. When she noticed him looking Lily explained, "To help Harry we will need to know what is going on in the realm of the living." She beckoned him closer, "touch the liquid in the basin."

Remus did so. A tidal wave hit his mind; sights, sounds, smells, thoughts and emotions even, from the battle washed over him. The whirlwind overwhelmed him and he pulled back, coughing.

"You need to control it. Think about what you need to know," Lily's eyes were sympathetic, "try again."

Again he stuck his hand in, and again he almost drowned in the sensation. After the initial shock and flood of information, Remus tried desperately to direct the haphazard flow. "Harry," he thought, "I need to help Harry". With a focus the tide of knowledge shifted to streamline what Harry had been up to.

Immediately Remus got impressions from not only Harry, Ron, and Hermione but also, to his surprise, Snape. Suddenly he knew about the trio searching the castle for the diadem, Ron and Hermione destroying the cup, Snape's true allegiance, the only Horcruxes left …. As Remus quickly obtained and categorized the newfound information he realized he needed to know what the opposing force was up to as well. As soon as he thought it the wave shifted again and Remus knew. He knew how weary of battle the Dark Lord was getting, how he just wanted to kill Harry Potter and then take over the voices of dissonance in leisure.

James laid his hand on Remus' shoulder, and brought him out of the basin. "It is time."

Remus did not know how, but a moment later they found themselves standing around Harry in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Looking around, he heard Lily address Harry beside him.

"You've been so brave."

…

...

I thought of continuing the scene by quoting Deathly Hallows exactly, but decided that was unnecessary. The only detail of note for my story is that in the book when the resurrected Remus talks to Harry he makes no reference to his wife, unlike in the movie.

Again this was edited by me. Anyone interested in being a Beta for this story?


	3. Fairy Tale Part 1

Fairy Tale Part 1

Standard disclaimer applies; any element from Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

….

….

Tonks shook her head, trying to clear her vision. The first thing she noticed was the muted colors of the little village she appeared in. The houses were neatly aligned in a row of drab brown with gray chimneys rising from each. The people hurried from place to place too occupied with their own lives to notice the world around them. The street was packed earth with ruts of mud and dust. Everything Tonks looked at appeared drab and dull, as if someone had sucked any colors other than gray and brown out of the entire village. Even the sky was a somber gray. Before she could contemplate her surroundings more an angry voice shouted at her and she had to dive out of the way as a horse drawn carriage nearly ran her over.

She landed in a puddle, of course. The carriage driver moved on, uncaring that he almost hit her. As she picked herself up she noticed her dusty hands. First, they were human again, thank Merlin, no more of that water or mud rubbish. However, they were considerably smaller than when she last took a good look at them. The last time she had really looked at her hands had been when she was comparing them to those of a wiggly Teddy. A wash of sorrow swept through her causing her eyes to close. Oh, Teddy...

She shook her head again, enough of that, she told herself, take a deep breath. Her hands were smaller than she had last seen them. They appeared pale once the dust was rubbed off, a contrast against the simple, now mud stained, dress she wore. Frowning at the oddities of her change of hands and clothes, Tonks explored her surroundings a bit more. The few men and women she spotted all were dressed simply in trouser and jacket or dresses accordingly, and each individual ignored her. Everyone was several heads taller than her. Either she had found a village of exceptionally tall people, or she was shorter than before. Peering into a water trough at her reflection she got her answer. She was younger, about thirteen or fourteen from her appearance. She scowled at her reflection, she had no desire to go through her angsty, hormonal teenage years again. Well, first things first, she scrunched up her nose to turn her black shoulder-length hair bright. Some color was certainly needed in this place. To her surprise her hair did not change into the magenta pink she envisioned, but instead a dark red-brown that still fit with the color palate surrounding her.

Tonks tried again, with no better results. She supposed dark red-brown was the closest approximation of magenta pink she could come to in this place. She scowled.

"Miss?"

Tonks looked up to see an elderly gentleman addressing her. Dressed in a stiffly formal fashion he watched her in a reluctant recognition. She frowned, something about him seemed vaguely familiar…

A calculated look entered his eye and he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him, "Come, child, you best set off at once, you don't want to be late."

"Let go! Where are we going?" Tonks stumbled and the man impatiently pulled her to her feet.

"You are going to your Grandmother's, of course." The man pulled her roughly into a doorway and into the sitting room of a house. There he abruptly let go and left the room with stern instructions not to touch a thing.

Tonks spent her moment alone briefly examining the sepia room she found herself in. It was a nice home if the chairs, table and fancy tea set were any indication. She ruefully admitted the man had a point telling her not to touch anything. She estimated it would only take five minutes for her to accidentally demolish the place. She frowned again, the familiarity of the man's features tickling her thoughts.

Before she could place who the man reminded her of he reappeared. He pushed her out the door causing her much confusion as he placed a basket in her arms. "Do tell your Grandmother that I wish she would stay here, but then you know how stubborn she can be."

She turned to stare at him confounded, "And…who are you?"

"Your Grandfather, of course." No warmth entered his voice. Tonks realized with a start that his eyebrows were the exact same as her mother's, particularly when she was annoyed.

"It gets cold on the road; you will need to wear your cloak." His insincere manner contrasted sharply with his words. He reached forward and pulled a cloak out of the basket he had handed her.

Tonks eyes went wide, the cloak was the first thing of color she had seen here and the fabric practically glowed a bright vibrant red. Her eyebrows lowered. Wait a minute. Something was both familiar and odd about this…

Her 'Grandfather' who she supposed might be any one of her Black ancestors that she never met, wrapped the red cloak around her and clasped the front at her neck. Sure enough he pushed her toward the road. "Follow the road through the woods to your Grandmother's."

Tonks stared back at him incredulously, and he impatiently waved her on.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be in the woods at night," and he smirked. It wasn't a friendly expression.

….

Remus shook his head. Harry would be fine. He would defeat the dark lord and help forge a better future for the survivors. Remus exhaled, he, on the other hand just had to come to terms with his own death, find what he was looking for (whatever that meant), and make sense of the afterlife.

Remus looked around to find that, once again, he was a wolf if the long lean forelimbs sticking out in front of him were any indication. Groaning he got to his feet and shook himself. He appeared to be in a small meadow surrounded by trees. Wildflowers in blue, orange, and pink grew interspersed with lovely green grass. A mushroom ring circled a bit of grass off to the side.

Movement drew his eyes to the side where a golden stag stepped into the meadow. The stag stepped forward, his movements catching the sunlight and making his fur glow. Appraising Remus for a moment the stag opened his mouth, "A wolf again, Moony? Bad luck, it won't be like that everywhere."

Remus blinked astonished, "Prongs? You can- Er, We can talk? And when did you become gold?" The stag's antlers appeared gold painted as they widened and curved, shaped as if cradling a nest between them.

James looked down at his own feet then cocked his head in an approximation of a shrug as he replied, "We are in a different world. Different rules apply here. We can talk, and I am golden." He raised his head high and smiled in mock seriousness at his last announcement. "Besides, mate," James added more seriously, "you are quite a bit larger than last time too, and I can see your canines from here, you look much more like the Big Bad Wolf."

Remus looked at himself, grimacing in disgust. He could feel the fur on his back standing up as he moved. Other than being reunited with his long lost friends he couldn't say he cared for the afterlife much.

James came closer, and Remus saw that he indeed was at level with the hazel eyes of the stag. "The afterlife gets better, Moony. I promise there are some worlds that are just as perfect as you would imagine paradise to be. Once you find what you are looking for, you can choose where you go."

Ah, once again, the vague 'find what you are looking for'. Remus decided to just ask, "What am I looking for?"

"Only you know that." James must have sensed his friend was less-than-happy with this response. He nervously bowed his head and pawed the ground, "I could probably guess parts of it, but listen, it took Lily and me the better part of ten years to find solace, and even then we occasionally get pulled somewhere."

"Were you pulled here?"

"No, we want to help you."

Remus sat down, "Where are Lily and Sirius? How can you help me?"

The stag bent his head to scratch his back with an antler, "Lily is somewhere in this world, she entered when I did. We will encounter her sooner or later. I don't know where Sirius is." He stopped scratching and looked directly at Remus, "As for part of what you are looking for…" here his friend looked nervous, "the, uh, changeling… nymph we encountered before we were called to Harry, that was Tonks, your wife …wasn't it?"

Remus blinked at him, his thoughts had been a bit more muddled then, but he had recognized his wife, "of course it was."

"Did you know she died?"

Remus' eyes widened. Horrible emptiness engulfed him before a steel door slammed shut in his mind, "N-no she didn't," he quickly denied, "she couldn't have, she stayed with Andromeda and Teddy." A niggling thought whispered, but how did they encounter the nymph if she was alive? The wolf quickly dismissed the thought, Dora was alive and safe. She had to be.

James nudged his friend gently, "It took me ages to come to terms with Lily's death."

The wolf turned away, his friend's eyes were too sympathetic and knowing. "Dora is not dead."

The stag sighed, letting the matter drop for now. "Come on, let us see what we can find."

Remus relented to get up and explore with his friend, hoping he had dropped the ridiculous claim of Dora being dead.

….

Trees so tall one could hardly see the tops cast dark shadows along the path. Only the bright red clock of the single traveler held much color. Tonks had been walking down the dirt road for hours already. She had debated about removing the eye-drawing cloak, but decided in the end to just be extra vigilant. If she was destined to be Little Red Riding Hood she was determined to stay safe. So far, despite stopping every time she heard the slightest noise to examine her surrounds, Tonks had found nothing unusual or alarming.

At one point she had managed to find a large stick, which she tucked in her basket amongst the fresh loaves of bread and bottle of wine or juice, Tonks wasn't entirely sure which. She did feel slightly better with the stick in her basket since she had discovered that she did not carry a wand. Truthfully, Tonks wasn't sure what she should be the most worried about: the wolf from the story or her Grandmother.

If there was any luck to be found in these weird dream worlds she had found herself in after Bellatrix's spell hit her, then the wolf would somehow manage to be Remus. Her Grandmother might be her dear Granny Tonks who she hadn't seen since she was eight, or it could be any number of less-than-pleasant Black women Tonks could claim as ancestors. Tonks wasn't taking any chances with either encounter; she was determined to be ready for anything.

In the deepest, darkest parts of her mind Tonks knew what had happened when her aunt's spell hit her. She knew she would never wake up; and she knew what the bizarre meeting with the stump that was Mad-eye, with the dog Sirius, the stag James Potter, the flower Lily Potter, and the wolf Remus had meant. Tonks was firmly suppressing the memory from the battle of seeing the lifeless body of her husband… she had been making her way toward him when her mad aunt intercepted her and the two began their duel.

Instead, for now Tonks was pretending she was wandering through a series of dream worlds, albeit unnerving ones.

Tonks spotted a figure up ahead on the road and paused. This was the first person she had encounter since leaving the village so Tonks approached cautiously. She debated the merits of hiding in the woods and sneaking closer, when the figure turned slightly and she realized it was a youth no older than she currently was.

The boy turned toward her and Tonks felt a jolt at the familiar face. His hair was muted to fit in with the strange color palate of the village, but otherwise the freckled and familiar face of Fred Weasley looked back at her.

"Little Red Riding Hood! Are you headed to your grandmother's?" Fred joked. His eyes showed no sign of recognition.

"Fred," Tonks said in shock, "Oh, Fred."

"You know me?" Fred asked bemused.

In response Tonks scrunched up her nose and willed her hair to lighten and shorten.

Fred blinked. "Tonks!" He took in her appearance, "You look… younger."

Tonks returned her hair to the dark red-brown. "So do you."

"Yeah," he muttered distractedly, "Say, Tonks, have you seen my family?"

Tonks swallowed and shook her head. She had to bite her lip when her eyes started watering.

Not noticing, Fred continued, "Some lady told me if I found a golden stag and gave him this apple," here he pulled out a perfect looking red apple, "then he would help me find my family."

Tonks stared at the apple, the color bright and unapologetic. It certainly stood out. She didn't notice that Fred had continued talking.

"… Are you searching for the Big Bad Wolf?" He finished with a smile.

"I…guess, listen Fred, why don't we stick together and search for your golden stag?" At his look she continued, "I was sent to visit my 'Grandmother' but seeing as I don't know who that actually is… well, I would prefer to stick with you in case either of us needs someone to watch our back."

Fred readily agreed and Tonks felt much better as they both continued down the road through the woods.

….

Remus had to admit, exploring with James again had been cathartic. Despite being stuck as a hulking monster of a wolf, it had been fun sneaking around and competing to see who could find the most interesting stuff.

So far James was in the lead in their little game. He had found a full sized house made of gingerbread and candy along a road that snuck through the woods. Prongs had peaked through the window even, and the large pile of bones they had not been reassuring. Both James and Remus, remembering a familiar fairy tale, vowed to keep any children they could away from the sugary house, until they could determine its safety.

Remus was proud to have found a large magical-looking tree not far from the meadow where he woke up. Even more fortunate hidden amongst the roots of the tree was the entrance to a cavern that was large, spacious and contained a pool of groundwater. Remus was most happy with the fact that both Prongs and himself could comfortable fit inside, and yet the entrance was surprisingly well hidden.

For now James had convinced him that the best place to be was hidden amongst the foliage on a small ridge overlooking the admittedly very drab looking road. James himself had disappeared to get food, claiming to know the best location to obtain it from. Remus had his doubts- he was a wolf right now, what could a stag bring him that he could eat? - but was content for the time being to play along.

As Remus lay, contentedly watching the road, he first noticed the sound of voices. Before he could wonder if he imagined it his nose twitched. The scent of sweat, mud and laundry soap reached him. The tantalizing scent of freshly baked bread set his mouth watering. A boy and girl no more than fifteen came walking down the road.

Ignoring his hunger, Remus first panicked imagining these were Hansel and Gretel and how he needed to stop them from travelling farther down the road toward the candy house. With that in mind the great wolf leapt out of his hiding place and directly in the travelers' path.

His giant paws firm on the dirt road, Remus braced himself ready to put on his most threatening and scary display when he looked up and froze. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bright red cloak, the hood of which framed a familiar, if youthful, heat-shaped face. Dora and her companion had stopped to watch him apprehensively.

He didn't know how long he stared at them, when he heard, "I've never seen a wolf impersonate a fish before." Turning toward the boy Remus realized with another shock that he was Fred Weasley.

Dora, gripping something from inside her basket asked warningly, "What do you want?"

At that unfortunate moment Remus' stomach chose to rumble, loudly.

..…

…

This story-arc will be in four parts.


	4. Fairy Tale Part 2

Fairy Tale Part 2

Standard disclaimer applies; any element from Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

….

….

Tonks was taking no chances. The moment she heard the wolf's belly rumble she grabbed her big stick, dropped the basket, and promptly whacked the wolf on the nose. Just hard enough to discourage any ideas of roast kids for lunch.

"Ow!" The wolf recoiled immediately, paw protectively covering his snout.

"You can talk!"

"Of course he can talk, haven't you read any fairy tales? He is supposed to get you to tell him where you are going, then delay you so he can run ahead and eat some people."

"Thanks for that excellent summary, Fred."

Fred gave a small bow, "I live to please."

While they talked the wolf recovered and stood eyeing them warily. Tonks still had her stick raised in a ready position but since the wolf didn't seem inclined to attack at the moment she didn't strike again. In fact she thought she read horror and anguish in his eyes before he spoke.

"You should not be here!" The wolf suddenly snapped.

"Wh-?"

Before Tonks or Fred could respond the wolf batted the stick out of Tonks grip, seized her by the back of her clothes and carried her off the road.

Tonks struggled, hoping to get free.

"Don't even think about it," the wolf growled around her cloak.

She heard a yell just before Fred whacked the wolf in the side with her stick. The wolf immediately grunted in pain. "I won't let you eat Tonks!"

"I'm not going to eat anybody! Knock it off!"

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance," he growled back. He turned to address Fred, "go back and grab the basket of food, I will wait here for you."

Fred eyed the wolf mistrustfully. With an irritated sigh the wolf sat down and set Tonks down, although he did keep a hold on her clothes so she couldn't run away. Fred reluctantly turned back toward the road.

Tonks crossed her arms and pouted, "What do you want with me?"

"You should not be here!" The wolf snarled, "You were supposed to stay safe with Teddy!"

She blinked. She should have guessed. "Remus?" Guilt snapped at her conscious, along with a splatter of dread.

He let go of her clothes. As she turned around she was met by his harsh glare, made all the more intimidating coming from a wolf the size of a mountain troll.

"Why didn't you stay safe?" His voice was low and fierce.

Tonks found at that moment she could not speak to him. Her own guilt gnawed at all her reasoning and motives. In hindsight, knowing she would die, how could she have gone to battle? But she could not have stayed, and looking back she could not feel sorry about going to battle. She only regretted abandoning Teddy with her death. She settled for returning his gaze and watching the anger dance in his eyes.

They were in the same position when Fred returned with the basket. "Uh," he must have sensed the newly found tension, "what did you want this for?" He asked indicating the basket.

"Because I want to eat the bread when we get where we're going," Remus abruptly stood up, "follow me."

….

As Remus led the way to the clearing he could feel his teeth grinding together. He could feel his anger burning throughout, how could she? He had told her to stay behind. He swallowed; pain surrounded a hollow ache in his chest. He refocused on the flames of anger, keeping the ache away.

Finally they made it to the meadow. Remus laid down amongst the flowers and turned his attention to his companions. The late afternoon sun caught their clothes and hair, causing them to glow.

"There is color here," Dora laughed delightedly. She spun around in the flowers, before collapsing in the grass. She grabbed a lock of hair and turned it a bright shade of customary pink that clashed horribly with the red cloak. Her delight was almost infectious. Remus narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Not that I object to the change in scenery, but why did you bring us here?" Fred rocked back and forth on his heels, his cheerful face had returned once Dora told him who the wolf was.

"I didn't want you two to make it to the candy house farther down the road," Remus offered. He also hadn't been thinking the straightest with the sight of his wife causing turmoil inside him. Remus' stomach growled again, distracting him. "Do you still have that basket of bread?"

"If you eat all the bread, what exactly are Fred and I supposed to eat?"

"James said he would bring food," Remus knew he was being overly dismissive, but at the moment he didn't care.

Right on cue he heard James voice from behind him, "Who are your friends?"

Twisting around the wolf spotted the golden stag leave the shadows, two baskets presumably of food hanging off his antlers, and a familiar young green-eyed woman riding on his back.

"Whoa, can I ride on your back?" Fred greeted.

James eyed him as Lily slid off, "No."

Lily made her way over and hugged Remus around the neck, "good to see you again, Remus, though I do hope next time you aren't a wolf."

Remus, still in a bad mood, just snorted. Ignoring him Lily next turned to the youths Remus had found.

Cocking her head she ventured, "Tonks, right?"

"Yes, Lily," Dora smiled and Remus had to turn away.

Lily glanced his way and uttered a soft noise of understanding.

Getting up and turning his back on her, Remus helped James get the baskets off his antlers.

He still heard Lily address Fred, "You are obviously one of the Weasley boys…"

"Fred. Say, I was told if I give this apple to the golden stag that he would help me find my family; since you seem to know them could you help me too?"

"Oh, Fred…"

As Remus had taken the last basket from James and held the handle in his jaw, his friend walked around him to stand before Fred.

Remus softly placed the basket by the others as he listened.

"Fred," James spoke, "do you know who we are?"

The Weasley boy gave a blank look, "Lily and James?"

The couple glanced at each other. Remus sat down next to Dora.

"Potter." Lily said softly, "I'm Lily and this is James Potter."

Fred's eyes widened. The boy began looking around wildly, "This is a really, really weird dream."

Remus cringed. Denial was painful to watch.

"Fred-," Dora began before Remus stomach rumbled loudly.

Lily sighed, "Never mind, for now let us eat."

James smirked, an odd look for a stag, "Yes, before Moony decides to eat us all."

Growling softly, Remus stuck his nose in a basket and grabbed a loaf of bread before moving away from the others to lie down and gnaw on it in peace. He was not in the mood for jokes. He hated being a wolf, and James knew it. Add Dora getting herself killed to the whole equation, he was not enjoying the afterlife.

Dora nudged him in the leg, distracting him from his thoughts. Looking down he saw her offering strips of dried meat she must have gotten from one of the baskets. "This might suit your tastes better. I'll share with you if you share with me."

Her hesitant smile made his heart tighten. His anger fled leaving him exposed and vulnerable to the gaping hole. He dropped the uneaten bread and pressed his head into her arm. "Why, Dora?" His voice cracked.

Remus felt her put down the meat, and then wrap her own arms around his jaw, hugging his head to her. She had turned her head so that her cheek rested on his forehead and he felt her tears drip down. He started to whimper and pant, his own emotions threatening to swallow him whole.

He had no idea how long they stayed together, trying to flush their wounds with their tears. Eventually, Dora pulled away, wiping her nose and red rimmed eyes. Grimacing, she reached up and tried to rub the tear tracks in his fur dry, "Sorry…"

"Don't be," he croaked softly. He swallowed hard. He gazed at her limp hair and red eyes. "Maybe… maybe we can find a way to send you back."

Dora, who had picked up a piece of bread, looked up at him with an expression so fierce Remus drew back slightly, "Don't you dare think I'm leaving you, Lupin. I…" she swallowed heavily, "I couldn't bear to stay behind, it was as much my fight as yours, and I had to find you." She swallowed again, steeling herself, "I saw your body, just lying on the ground. And I…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

Remus nuzzled her cheek. Dora leaned into him and closed her eyes. Remus' stomach rumbled, protesting being ignored. Dora chuckled as she pulled back, "Come on, eat already and appease that stomach of yours."

He looked toward the dried meat. "Together, then," Dora glanced at him curiously, "we'll find a way to go back together."

Dora leaned forward to rest against him, and stroked his neck with her free hand.

…...

Long after they had finished eating, Tonks heard footfalls cautiously approach. She turned her head, unwilling to really leave Remus' soft fur where she had nestled into his side. The golden stag that was James Potter approached, the look in his eye speaking of reluctance to disturb them. Behind him Lily and Fred had the leftovers packed away back into the baskets.

"Hey, um…," Prongs began awkwardly, "the sun will set soon and I need to take Lily back…"

"Why do you need to take Lily back?" Tonks asked, "Or better yet, why couldn't we go with her, since I presume she has a house or something since she provided us with food."

"Because Lily told her parents she would return. And we don't know how they would react to a giant wolf and stag visiting." James added, "I'll help Fred find some of his family… I wouldn't be surprised if the Prewett brothers are around here somewhere." He seemed reluctant to continue, "Also, Tonks, you should probably visit your Grandmother."

"Alright, I can admit I am a little curious." Tonks really hoped it was her Granny Tonks she would find. "Have any of you seen a small cottage in the woods?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Only the gingerbread house."

Tonks frowned, that wasn't a good sign. Shrugging she brushed herself off and got to her feet, "I shall go to the creepy sugar house and find my Grandmother before nightfall."

The stag cocked his head, "that is how the story usually goes."

"I'll go with you," Remus quickly added, concern in his eyes.

Tonks smiled apologetically. "Somehow I don't think showing up with a wolf in tow would make the best impression."

"Fine," her husband huffed, "I'll wait outside."

James cocked his head again, "There is no reason you have to go alone…"

Fred almost skipped right up to Tonks, "Well, long lost Sis, what are we waiting for? Let's go visit this candy house."

"James and I will follow and wait outside," Remus growled, "signal us if anything suspicious happens."

…

A lot sooner than Tonks would have thought she found herself outside the candy house, Fred at her side, James and Remus hiding in the woods out back, and Lily currently giving away their positions by fiercely whispering her argument about how she should be with Fred and Tonks.

Tonks had also wondered if the candy house contained her Grandmother or if a different house existed down the road. When she voiced this James assured her that in his exploration on the area the only other residence besides the sugar house was where Lily found herself living with her parents who turned out to be a woodcutter and his wife.

The hushed argument ended with Lily being unceremoniously pushed into the bushes. Tonks waited a few more moments to make sure the other three were hidden and quiet before turning to Fred and raising an eyebrow. "Ready Freddy?"

Fred grinned and hooked his elbow around hers, "To Grandmother's house we go."

Tonks rolled her eyes as she pulled her companion up to the door. Taking a breath to steel herself she raised her hand and knocked.

…..

….

Expect the next update in two weeks.


	5. Fairy Tale Part 3

Fairy Tale Part 3

Standard disclaimer applies; any element from Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

….

….

There was no response from inside the candy house. Just when Tonks was about to ask her companion what he thought they should do next, the gingerbread door creaked open.

Pushing their way inside Fred and Tonks entered the house. The inside was simply furnished with a large gumdrop fireplace oven dominating the far wall, a graham cracker table and chocolate chairs. To the side a peppermint door was shut under a narrow lollypop staircase. No one was in sight.

The door shut behind them and Tonks turned around to find a handsome middle-aged woman frowning ever so slightly at them.

"Welcome, child. I've been expecting you. I see you brought a friend." Her voice dripped with disapproval. Her straight back and perfectly styled murky blond hair spoke of how inferior she saw the world around her. Tonks fought the inappropriate urge to giggle, this snooty woman was the last person she would expect in a candy house. A laugh to the side revealed Fred wasn't even trying to hide his amusement.

Before Tonks or Fred could respond she raised her hands and shooed them toward the chairs, "Go on, sit down."

Once seated their hostess placed a steaming cup in front of each of them, then stared down at them when they didn't immediately drink. Tonks and Fred shared an uncertain look before examining the contents of their drinks. It was thick and gloppy and smelled revoltingly sweet. Tonks could almost feel her teeth rotting just by looking at the drink. She didn't think even the most sweet toothed child would be able to handle the drink. Rather than face certain doom by drinking the stuff Tonks asked what she had been wondering ever since being set out on the road this morning, "who are you?"

The woman's frown deepened as she arched a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, "you don't even recognize your own Grandmother?"

Tonks couldn't help it, she snorted. "You're not Granny Tonks."

Her Grandmother became even more offended, "Of course not!" She stuck her chin in the air, "it figures that disgrace of a daughter of mine wouldn't even show her child what her Grandparents look like." She paused letting more disapproval sink in to the atmosphere, "I am Druella Black nee Rosier, your maternal Grandmother."

She sniffed as she sharply directed toward Fred, "And who are you?"

Fred grinned widely, causing his freckles to stand out more, "Fred Weasley, at your service, Ma'am." He glanced around a mischievous glint in his eye, "I really love what you have done with your house, and the gumdrop fireplace looks particularly scrumptious."

Druella scowled back at both of them, "You are not to eat my house. You will both spend the night down here. You will not disturb me while I am upstairs. You will find and cook your own food in the morning. When I come down in the morning I will give you your list of chores to complete," she eyed Fred, "which I will double since you have help. Have I made myself clear?"

Tonks raised her own eyebrows right back, "Gee, Grandma, it is so good to meet you and you have been so kind and hospitable, but see," she briefly glanced at her companion who gestured toward the door, "Fred and I were thinking of camping in the woods tonight," she concluded.

Druella Black smiled, her expression filled with hopes of misfortune, "I wouldn't recommend the forest at night," her expression changed to one of mock distress, "but, oh, if you will not listen to me there is simply nothing I can do." Her face became serious once more, "do at least finish your drinks before you go," and with that she stared quite pointedly at both of them.

Not seeing an alternate option, Fred and Tonks shared an apprehensive glance before lifting their cups. Tonks only intended to pretend to drink, but the moment the substance touched her lips her Grandmother lifted the cup. Sputtering, Tonks swallowed a mouthful and dropped the rest. It tasted just as nauseating as it looked and smelled. Fred was furiously wiping his nose and mouth. Evidently the same had happened to him. Her head began to feel increasingly light and her heart began pounding in her ears. A hand grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet.

"Up you get, you wanted to spend the night outside, didn't you? You best find a place to sleep before the sun sets completely."

Tonks bumped into Fred as she was pushed out the door. She seemed to have the hardest time walking in a straight line. She didn't make it much farther than down the front step before she vomited and passed out, Fred following suit right next to her.

…

If it weren't for the need to stay hidden, Remus would have been pacing. This, as James pointed out, was highly unusual for him. Remus generally was able to stay outwardly calm on missions. Perhaps finding out that his wife followed him to battle and got killed had something to do with his agitation.

Dora and Fred had not been inside for long, fifteen minutes at the most, but Remus felt his skin crawling with utter certainty that something was going wrong. He was proven right when a few minutes later both Dora and Fred stumbled out the door, emptied their stomachs, then collapsed, the door having slammed resolutely shut behind them.

The three waiting outside rushed to their aide and Lily bent down to examine them. Remus bent down himself, but quickly pulled back from the acidic smell. His wolf nose was far more sensitive then he would have liked.

James had the sense to stand as look out and quickly informed the others, "I don't think we should stay out here. I don't like the look of those shadows."

Remus grunted his consent. He too had started to notice the odd movements of the shadows. While waiting he had been too anxious about the two inside to really notice, but the shadows as the sun set seemed to rise from the ground and hang like and ominous mist, waiting and watching. Remus nosed Dora, wondering how he could carry her without jostling her too much.

Lily, catching on to the other's growing tension, hooked her arms under Fred's. "James, come here please, Fred is going to get his wish to ride on your back."

James snorted, but otherwise obeyed his wife, moving closer and kneeling his forequarters down.

As Lily maneuvered the unconscious Fred onto James' back, Remus stared back at the misty shadows. Forms appeared and disappeared and a foreboding heaviness weighing the air down. Without light the gingerbread house next to them wasn't any more welcoming. The house, too, loomed over them sharing nothing of comfort. Remus didn't know what was happening, but he did know that he would not let any harm come to his wife or friends. He curled his lips back and snarled out at the night.

To his mild surprise the shadows did shrink back in response, but he could tell it was temporary at best. Behind him Lily was trying to get Dora across James' back behind Fred, without poking herself or Dora on James' antlers in the process. Swiftly, Remus spun around and helped by getting his head and shoulders under Dora and giving her a boost.

Once the two youths were secure James staggered to his feet. His weary eyes peered down at Lily, "stay close."

The red-head nodded as she placed her hand on the stag's shoulder and they headed swiftly back the way they came. Remus growled warningly at the shapes between the trees before following.

The three picked up their pace until they were jogging, dodging between the trees. Remus thought they were making good progress, until Lily let out a shriek and James grunted.

Astonished the wolf spun around from watching their back to find the actual trees had reached out bare limbs to grab his companions. James was shaking his antlers and stomping his feet to dislodge the branches, and Lily was unwrapping the stems from the two on his back even as more wrapped around her own legs.

Remus snarled and jumped at the branches, breaking them with his claws and teeth. To his further surprise all the branches retreated from his companions almost at once. Now free of all snagging twigs and branches, the group resumed moving as swiftly as they dared.

By this time the Sun had set completely and the murky hue of twilight brought the mysterious shadows out from the smallest crags and spaces.

James, leading the group, called back urgently, "Remus, where is the cave you found?"

Swiftly circling to the front Remus sniffed the air, once, twice, "This way," he pointed toward the faintest sniff of the cave's pool. He guided James and Lily making sure they kept up and didn't lose their passengers.

Unbeknownst Remus, Dora cracked her eye open upon finding herself swaying with the movement of the stag carrying her. What she saw was a massive wolf with glowing eyes and sharp teeth looking back with protective assertiveness and leading them through the parting shadows and mists. She sighed softly before closing her eyes once more.

Remus disliked their surroundings more and more. The dark mists and shadows were getting bolder now that the sun had set, and kept trying to creep closer. The air was thick with fear and despair. Every way he looked his companions were surrounded despite the mists reluctance to come too close to the giant wolf. Frustration bubbled over, and Remus' snarl shifted into a hair-raising howl.

The shadows fled, and Remus, his gleaming eyes not allowing darkness slow him down, led the group around to the roots that hid the cave's entrance.

Cautiously James poked his head inside the entrance, listening carefully for danger. Lily stood at his side, panting as she checked Fred and Tonks. Remus examined their surroundings, trying to spot any unwanted followers or threats. James disappeared into the cave, Lily immediately following. Remus spent one more moment scanning the area before following.

…

Inside the cave was cool and damp. Lily had lit a small fire allowing them to see each other's silhouettes. Tonks coughed; the floor beneath her felt smooth and hard. Lily had finished poking and prodding her to her satisfaction and was now examining Fred. "What was that all about?" Tonks croaked, one eye peering at the giant wolf and stag.

James shook his head and pawed the ground uneasily.

Remus' fur was standing up in his agitation, "What happened in the house? Why did you stumble out only to get sick?"

Tonks sighed. With her voice growing stronger she told the others about her Grandmother's rude hospitality.

"-it was clear she didn't want us there anymore then we wanted to be there. She didn't give us the option of not drinking, though. I didn't think she would outright poison us, as she did. I am feeling much better now." And it was true; Tonks could feel her strength returning and mind clearing. She still felt cold, but the cave they were in probably had something to do with that. She shivered and wrapped her cloak around herself.

Tonks watched as Remus paced in front of the cave entrance once, twice, more before sighing heavily and sitting down nearby. "What was with the shadows, and the trees attacking?"

James shook his head, clearly at a loss. "I have not been here long enough to know."

"Why did they avoid me?" Tonks could hear the frown in Remus' voice. No one had an answer for him.

"Fred is still not waking," Lily's voice interrupted them. She frowned, keeping a hand on his wrist. "Did he consume more of the potion than you?" she asked Tonks.

"I don't know," the metamorphmagus answered reluctantly, "What was in those cups?"

Lily paused thoughtfully, "I have a guess what the potion was, but I'll need to get some ingredients from home to test it. At least Mum and Papa will be able to stop worrying then," she looked at James sheepishly, "I told them I would return before nightfall, and I didn't exactly tell them James had turned into a golden stag." Her expression wrinkled further in worry, "It didn't occur to me that it would be a problem at the time, but Papa in this world is a woodcutter," her eyes turned directly toward Remus and Tonks felt a chill down her own spine, "and you are the Big Bad Wolf."

Lily paused, thinking for a moment, "Tomorrow when I go back home I'll talk to my parents so Remus and Tonks can visit, and I'll test if that potion did what I think it did."

"What do you think it did?" Tonks asked nervously, she could do without any further complications.

Lily hesitated, "I suspect it was to ensure you both actually are dead. I've heard stories; occasionally a living person, someone in a coma or cursed, visits a land of the dead."

Remus froze and stared at her. He swallowed heavily.

Tonks watched him with concern. She remembered him promising to send her back. While not thrilled with coming face-to-face with actual proof of her death, she worried that the proof would shatter her husband's fragile façade. Scooting over Tonks wrapped her arms around him and hugged a furry leg.

To everyone's relief Fred groggily started to stir. The group talked for a time, reassuring themselves that Tonks and Fred were regaining their strength and speculating on just how the morning meeting between Little Red Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf, and the Woodcutter would go, with Fred and James lightening the mood by competing to see who could come up with the most ridiculous turn of events. Eventually, Lily suggested they all get some rest. Tonks could still sense the tension in Remus as he settled himself down for the night. Despite his tension, Remus allowed her to snuggle into his fur.

Regardless, Tonks could feel the evening catching up with her. Feeling warm, safe, and loved her eyelids drooped, overriding her worries for now with exhaustion.

….

…


	6. Fairy Tale Part 4

Fairy Tale Part 4

Standard disclaimer applies; any element from Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

….

….

Remus woke before dawn. A misty haze filled the cave outlining where James and Lily curled together and where Fred had sprawled out the night before. Dora beside him sighed softly, her breath ruffling his fur.

Alone with his thoughts Remus watched her as she pillowed her head on his tail, her long fingers gripping his fur. She was so young. Granted her current form of a teenager didn't help, but still. She had her entire life ahead of her, and Teddy… Remus loved Dora and their son, far more than he could ever explain if asked. That Dora was here in the afterlife with him was a terrible wretched occurrence. At the moment the sorrow and anguish of her passing far outweighed any joy he might have had at being with her again. For Remus knew what Lily would find when she tested the potion. Dora had indeed passed on and everything seemed bleaker for it. Remus hung his head and began to hyperventilate. His chest felt tight, his stomach rolled, his face felt hot and his body trembled. It was all he could do to hold his whimpering sobs inside so that he wouldn't disturb the others.

Dora awoke and hugged his neck whispering soothingly into his ear. Remus heard the softest keening sound before realizing that it was coming from him. It was horrible, the unbearable pain in his chest, the utter loss of purpose or direction, what did anything he do matter, now that Dora was gone and their son abandoned?

Remus gasped in Dora's arms until he had no breath left, and had to gulp air in feeling empty, spent, and broken. Dora gently kissed his temple.

"This is not what I wanted for you," Remus whispered to her, "you should have had so much more."

"But then I wouldn't have you," she whispered back, "and that would be a sorry existence indeed."

Remus felt his lips curl up the tinniest bit at the cheesiness of her words. He buried his face in her arms and breathed deeply.

….

By the time the others had risen the sun was shining through the trees, banishing any lingering fears from the night. Remus, Tonks and Fred trod after Lily and James leading the way to the woodcutter's house. The group made a significant detour to avoid the gingerbread house, which Tonks was grateful for. The potion from the night before left her still exhausted, and the shadows under Fred's eyes suggested the same was true for him. In fact both Tonks and Fred found themselves leaning heavily on Remus as they walked.

Tonks glanced at her husband's face; he had been even more quiet then normal after his show of grief this morning. She stumbled but felt the great wolf pause to help her up. Tonks smiled weakly into the sad eyes of her husband. At least some things never change.

The group soon stood before a cozy little cottage in the woods. Lily gestured for them all to stay behind, explaining that it would be better if she went first.

Before the redhead could actually head inside a smiling woman came out wiping her hands on her apron, at the sight of them she screamed. Thundering footsteps followed until a man came out with one suspender still hanging around his waist. At the sight of the group he swiftly made his way over to the axe sticking out from the stump in front of the house. Lily ran in front shouting, "Papa, wait! It's alright Mum! Papa!"

Throughout the display Tonks had felt Remus pull back more and more. Now she was holding on to his leg in a death grip to prevent him from running back into the woods entirely.

"These are all my friends!" Lily was shouting to her parents, trying to reassure them. "The wolf is just Remus, he was with us all last night and never did anything to hurt any of us!"

Lily's father still looked skeptical but he did lower his axe. Her mother accused, "we know what the Big Bad Wolf does to Little Red! We know the story! He is not welcome!"

At this Lily put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "'Little Red' is currently holding him here so that he doesn't run away, as you can see for yourself." She gestured to Tonks valiant efforts to hold Remus in place when every one of his muscles was tensed to run.

The golden stag cleared his throat, "its fine Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Remus still isn't bloodthirsty, even as the Big Bad Wolf. I would know; he would have eaten me by now, otherwise." James grinned cheekily, pleased with himself as his in-laws gaped at him in astonishment and Lily face-palmed.

"…And this is James, in case you didn't recognize my husband." Lily introduced.

"Why is he a stag?" Her mother ventured.

"Because clearly we're living in a fairy tale world. Can we please test that potion already? I need to find a way out of here; George isn't going to believe this." Fred piped in.

Lily sighed, "Mum, Papa, please? Fred does have a point."

Her father frowned, but agreed, "James and the wolf must stay outside. They wouldn't fit inside regardless."

….

Tonks was reluctant to go inside when Remus couldn't, but James cheerfully promised he wouldn't let Remus run away. Remus had glared at his old friend, but had gently pushed her inside after the others.

Lily's mother was still clearly less than comfortable with the recent developments, but she did her best to hide it getting everyone settled with a cup of tea.

Lily ignored her own tea and instead set to work gathering potion ingredients from the cupboards with single minded focus.

Not able to stand the silence that followed, Tonks turned towards her hosts, "So how long have you lived here?"

Mrs. Evans jumped slightly, before she returned to her stare into her teacup, ignoring the question.

Mr. Evans cleared his throat, "two years." He offered no more information.

Tonks prompted, "Have you always lived here?" When they looked at her she hurriedly added, "Just curious, you know, trying to figure out the whole being dead thing."

Fred snorted, "Dead thing? That's a funny way of saying…" he trailed off, "I'm dead? We're dead?"

The look on Fred's face made Tonks wince. It was so filled with hope that someone would correct him.

"Well," said Lily softly, "that's what the potion I'm making will tell."

Fred didn't look any better, "What about George?"

Mrs. Evans cleared her throat, evidently deciding to continue the previous topic rather than address Fred's uncomfortable questions. "We used to be in a lovely house in the suburbs. But everything was the same, every house in the neighborhood, our lawns, our neighbors all had the same patterns; you know the husband works all day, comes home to his wife who spent the day cleaning and cooking. We, well, we enjoyed the neighborhood, but we really wanted something a little magical to bring us closer to our daughter."

The woman's voice was soft and quick, as if she wouldn't be able to speak if she didn't get the words out now, but she had no real desire to be noticed or heard. Tonks fiddled with her teacup as the group fell into awkward silence once more.

Lily broke the silence by adding the last ingredient to the pot and waving her hand over it. Tonks had never seen a potion made quite like that one. "There, that should do it," Lily instructed, "Fred, Tonks, you just need to get a sniff of this potion, and if you see how you died, well, that's your answer."

"That's morbid," Tonks couldn't resist saying.

"Hurry up now please," Lily seemed both agitated and oddly subdued, "I can only stand seeing Voldemort killing me so many times."

Tonks glanced at Fred to see him frozen. She would have to go first then. Taking a deep breathe to steel herself she approach the pot and sniff. Immediately the image of Bellatrix cackling as a green light pierced her filled Tonks mind. Her eyes began to water. Speaking shakily she addressed the room, "I need to check on Remus," she promptly dashed outside.

Remus and James appeared to be conversing, but Tonks in that moment only cared about the comfort of her husband's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur. In response Remus awkwardly wrapped on large forelimb around her and bowed his head.

"It's true then?" He whispered.

Tonks just nodded in response. She felt Remus let out a huge breath and collapse ever-so-slightly over her. He tightened his embrace on her.

She knew not how long they stood there, only that when she pulled away she could see a bright light behind Remus. The light shimmered and flickered, like an old friend, beckoning. Tonks poked Remus and pointed it out to him. He turned and gazed at the light, "we can go then," he breathed. As soon as he said it Tonks wanted to, she wanted more than anything in that moment to go and leave this twisted tale behind. Maybe the next place the light brought them would be better.

She turned to give a halfhearted goodbye to James, who startled. "You see the light then?" He seemed understanding but melancholy, "go on then, I'll tell the others. We'll see each other again."

And with that Remus and Tonks walked toward the light.

….

….

Hello readers, the next story arc is written but needs editing. If I don't post next week that is because I have not finished editing.


	7. Collector Part 1

Collector

Standard disclaimer applies; if you recognize something from the wizarding world, then I do not own it.

…

 _From the notes of Dr. Grey_

 _Still trying to answer the question, what do boggarts look like when no-one is there? Have tried one-way mirrors, a series of mirrors so not in boggart's sight, and photographs. I wish their magic didn't interfere with a videorecorder's mechanics. As fascinating as magic is, it really is a pain sometimes. Has anyone ever directly touched a boggart? Held it while it shifted? Dissected one? Clearly they die that they have ended up here. How do they breed? Much more research in shapeshifting is needed, best to start at the source of it all, the boggarts._

…

Shapeshifters Wanted

Pesky boggarts haunting your attic?

Kelpies terrorizing your local waterways?

Floo Us and We'll Pay YOU to remove them!

Remus had to blink at the poster staring back at him. He never would have thought he would see anyone so cheerful to remove boggarts and kelpies as the beaming witch in the advertisement suggested. His next thought was that he really should be worrying about more important things than the ad, such as where he was. Remus started looking at his hands which were, thank Merlin, completely human. They appeared just as they had when he died, scarred and weathered with age.

Looking around his surroundings Remus was surprised that he recognized the alley he stood in. He walked toward the street and found himself standing in Diagon Alley, right next to Flourish and Bolts. Even more shocking, though really, he should have expected it, were the faces he recognized as they walked past.

That was clearly the McKinnons who walked past, and his elderly neighbor who passed when he was a child and-

"Well, hello Moony," an arm wrapped around his shoulders, "welcome back to the other side of Diagon Alley."

….

Sirius was staying in a flat in London with, much to Remus' shock, his little brother Regulus. Sirius obstinately didn't meet Remus' eye after revealing that little detail. "It turns out Reg did quite a bit himself to bring Voldemort down. Just wish the idiot had switched sides a lot sooner."

Remus continued to stare, "You always said that if you got the chance, you'd wring his neck yourself."

"Yeah, well, turns out beneath all the brainwashing Regulus is just my kid brother." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "it has been good to get to know him, after all this time."

Looking around the main room of the flat Remus had to admit it appeared the brothers had found some semblance of peace with each other. The place was small, with what appeared to be only the room he stood in, a kitchen, a bath and two bedrooms. A fireplace dominated the wall across the entrance, an obvious sign of wizarding design, and a ratty looking couch filled the space. Sirius' collection of motorcycle magazines sat near what had to be Regulus' notes on the coffee table.

"Are you sure it's all right for me to stay here?"

Sirius threw a lounge pillow at Remus' face, "What after living with me for more than seven years of our lives you suddenly think I'll kick you out?"

"Well, it's just…" Remus stuttered, "If you're connecting with your brother I'd hardly- "

"You're not in the way, and Regulus won't mind." The eye-roll he gave was worthy of the most sarcastic of adolescent. "As it turns out, Reg will probably be delighted to see you again. He is currently working for Dr. Whats-His-Face, studying shapeshifters of all kinds."

"Oh?" Remus casually raised an eyebrow.

Sirius waved his hand dismissively, "I mean that Reg has a brand-new appreciation and sympathy for any changelings he might encounter."

…

 _From the notes of Dr. Grey_

 _Today I studied the kelpies further. It is still my hypothesis that they absorbed a boggart in their ancestry. It is hard to distinguish when the shifting begins and ends, just like with the boggarts. Found out the hard way that they are very territorial. Abandoned study to separate the fighting individuals, difficult because they shift to assist in fighting. Noted that forms they shifted in included standard horse, wolf, large cat, and human. Also need to check next time that they are not both male. The smaller male sustained more severe injuries of the two before I succeeded in separating them; he continued to shift after I had separated them. The larger male stopped shifting almost as soon as the smaller was gone. Is their shifting linked to distress? If source of shifting absorbed boggart would make sense, boggarts shift in response to stress._

…

Tonks looked around where she had landed. The familiarity of the place struck her and she had to stop and stare to figure out why that was. The realization nearly knocked her off her feet; Hogsmeade! She appeared to be in the alley between Gladrags Wizardwear and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Being somewhere so familiar after the bizarreness of the last places the afterlife took her seemed so very surreal.

"Dora?"

The soft familiar voice spun her around. Her eyes began to water at the sight of the figure in front of her. "Dad," she gasped as she ran to him.

His warm, comforting, familiar scent engulfed her as his arms wrapped around her. Tonks closed her eyes and basked in the feeling.

After a few moments Ted backed away, "Hey now, there is no need for these," he wiped her tears away, "Let's head somewhere comfortable for some tea, hm?"

Tonks had to chuckle wetly before nodding her head in agreement.

….

Ted Tonks lived in a small apartment over Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade. When asked he admitted it had been the flat he and Andromeda had lived in when they were first married. He prepared the tea with his usual flair, spinning the kettle around and dancing with the teapot before filling a teacup and depositing it with two lumps of sugar before his daughter.

Tonks, for her part could do nothing but take it all in. His mannerisms, his silly little gestures all spoke 'Dad' to her, and she had been bereft her father for far too long.

"Ah-ah-ah, what did I say about tears?" her father reminded her gently.

Tonks sniffed and wiped her eyes, "It's just I wanted to see you so much while you were on the run, and I kept telling myself I would share so much with you when I saw you again, and then… w-we heard that … and then you were gone."

Ted sat on the sofa next to her, placing his own teacup on the table. "I'm here now. You can share everything with me, just like you wanted."

Tonks grinned weakly up at him. "But now I don't know what to say." She took a sip of her tea and noticed her hand holding the cup shaking. The longer she looked at it the more it shook until she had to slam it down and slopped tea over the side.

"Dad, I died!" she turned abruptly, "And you never got to meet Teddy! And-and now I will never see him again, either!" She had no idea where her outburst had come from, but now that it had started she couldn't stop, "I found Remus -dead- during the battle, and then I had to fight Bellatrix before I could reach him! And Mum was never quite the same after we learned that you had been killed! And Remus and I are both here! We left Mum and Teddy alone, a-and I don't know what's going to happen to them!" With that she burst into unceremonious sobs and sought shelter in her father's arms.

"Shh, shh, I'm relatively new to this dead thing myself, but I can tell you what I have learned so far. Once you settle more, become more comfortable and stop jumping from place to place so much, there are ways you can look after those you left behind. I've already found that when I make potato soup I can see your Mother in the steam. It seems silly, but I can tell how she is doing and that is comforting. I gather from those who have been here longer than me that there are clearer ways too." Here he grinned, "So I don't have to constantly make potato soup."

Tonks hiccupped. "Have you been eating a lot of potato soup?"

"Of course, and I have seen my brand-new grandson, he is beautiful," his smile dropped, "I also knew I would meet you again after such a short time. I had hoped you would have stayed with your Mother a bit longer."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," and he kissed her head.

….

 _From the notes of Dr. Grey_

 _Captive veelas have finally confirmed suspicions. Traces of boggart genes are in their DNA, which must be the source of their shifting ability. Still not sure why shifted form is bird like, must research origins of that. Evidence supported by the fact that half- and quarter- veelas lose the shifting ability. Will release/wipe-memories of veelas soon, they have not been good subjects. One bit me as I was taking DNA sample. I suppose they did not approve of intrusive methods and the captivity._

…

When Regulus returned he was as eager to meet Remus as Sirius said he would be. "Remus Lupin, I must apologize for my attitude while we were at Hogwarts. Back then I was just trying to do anything I could to fit in with the other purebloods." He said all this while shaking Remus' hand. "Is there anything I can do for you? You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Well," Remus began, "any wisdom about the afterlife would be welcomed, your brother has been immensely uninformative on the subject."

Sirius snorted, but otherwise ignored the two from his position on the couch.

"As it happens, I've been dead a bit longer than my brother, so perhaps that is why he hasn't been able to tell you much." Regulus grinned mischievously, "Once you manage to come to terms with being in the afterlife and settle down some, I recommend finding and pursuing a career. I never dreamed that shapeshifting theory would be so fascinating, and yet I feel far more energized than I was when I was alive while pursuing it. Speaking of which," here Regulus reached into a pocket and pulled out an ad, "Dr. Grey is finishing his research on lycanthropy, and thinks he has found a way to cure it. He paid a bunch of werewolves just to study the disease. Here is the ad he had for a while."

Remus took the ad and read:

Shapeshifters Wanted

Have you been infected with Lycanthropy?

Do you want to earn some extra cash?

Floo Us and Make your living today!

"We're finishing up our studies of Boggarts and Kelpies, but the boss was getting restless. He says he wanted to start making a difference with his findings, and he thinks he has narrowed down the cause of lycanthropy and is working on a cure. Dr. Grey believes that Boggarts are the source of shapeshifting in almost all cases, and that if we understand them, we can better understand any and all shapeshifters."

"This means that in this world I'm still a werewolf?"

Regulus blinked surprised, "I never thought about it, but I suppose you aren't necessarily a werewolf in every afterlife, are you?" He sighed, "Yes, unfortunately in this world those who were werewolves while alive are still werewolves."

Sirius stood up, "don't worry about it, Moony, we'll make sure you'll have somewhere safe to transform – Or better yet, perhaps the Doctor will have finished his cure by then."

….

 _From the notes of Dr. Grey_

 _Still no luck. Werewolves lining up for miles, public constantly flooing about boggarts, but no metamorphmagi. Must be patient. There are only about five individuals born every century, usually after skipping several generations in the family. Perhaps if they see how well I've helped with others-? But no, boggarts, and werewolves have been viewed negatively in their lifetime, kelpies sometimes are nuisances. But not Animagi, Veelas, or Metamorphmagi, and of those three Metamorphmagi are the rarest; hence my trouble gaining any to study._

 _The veelas gave me the idea to look for boggart traces in the werewolves' blood._

 _One hundred and fifty-two werewolves have agreed to be observed over the course of a month with regular collection of blood, DNA, saliva, and tissue samples. Should prove straight forward to discover shifting mechanics. As thanks and to generate positive public relations will try to create cure for werewolves. If viewed positively by public, perhaps more animagi and metamorphs will consent to being studied._

 _Hypothesis that stress a prominent factor in shifting, as boggarts, kelpies and veela all shift in response to stressful stimuli. The wolfsbane potion contains elements of the calming draught to calm the mind of the werewolf. Contributes to hypothesis of stress shifting. Animagi and metamorphs – must obtain subjects! - do not appear to support hypothesis._

….

Shapeshifters Wanted

Are you an Animagus, Veela, or Metamorphmagi?

Do you know someone who is?

Floo Us and Earn your reward today!

Tonks looked uneasily at the ad stuck in the alley of a prominent appiration point. Something about the advertisement made her uneasy.

Instead of dwelling she struck out into the dingy street and crossed over to the Leaky Cauldron. She had enjoyed her week with her father, catching up and riding the tidal waves of emotions. But it was time to try and find Remus, to see if he had also landed in this afterlife.

Her father had suggested starting her search with the Leaky, for just like with the living the Leaky here too served as a portal through which everyone passed. If Remus was here chances are someone at the Leaky Cauldron had seen him.

Looking around inside the dingy pub Tonks spotted not Remus but another man she desperately wanted to catch up with. Sitting at a table finishing up a firewhiskey was Sirius Black. He appeared much as he had during his final year of life: thin and clean with a shadow of hard times previously lived. Tonks marched right over and stumbling into the chair next to him, "Hello Sirius, Death treating you well?"

Sirius looked in surprise at the witch beside him, "Tonks!" He snaked an arm around her and dragged her into his embrace, "What are you doing here, you crazy little witch!"

He pulled back to look at her and his face sobered, "So you were the nymph, everything was so surreal back there I had hoped it wasn't you."

Tonks could only shrug in response.

"How did you die? If you don't mind telling me, of course."

Tonks sighed, "Bellatrix, at the battle at Hogwarts."

Sirius grimaced, "I'm sorry, Damn Bellatrix." He seemed to shake himself and grinned mischievously at his little cousin, "So I heard about you and Moony, how did that happen?"

Tonks raised her eyebrows, "you mean you don't already know?"

He sniffed, "I'm not all that settled in my death as others, most of what I know I heard from James and Lily. Or Regulus. And Moony hasn't been very forthcoming on how you two hooked up."

"Regulus, your brother? Wait, have you seen Remus here?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I've been catching up with Reg since entering this world, and Remus popped up about a week ago. The three of us have been rooming together not far from here. Now, spill. How did you and Remus get together? All I know is that when I died Remus had been mooning after you for a while but stubbornly not making any moves. What pushed him?"

Tonks eyed him warily, "it really isn't nearly as happy as you think. What pushed him to finally acknowledge his feelings? —I'm fairly sure it was Dumbledore dying. Before that even though I knew he loved me he insisted on ignoring it and trying to do himself in." To her horror Tonks felt her eyes moistening. She quickly blinked.

Sirius snorted and placed his face in his hand. "What were you doing, Remus? I wish I was there to knock some sense into him."

Gathering up a smile she recalled happier moments in her relationship, "We were so happy when we did get married, even with the war picking up. Then I got pregnant so we went into hiding and we had our son a few weeks before the final battle." She glossed over Remus' insecurities, in the end they had been happy, and that was what mattered to her.

Sirius had been frowning though most of her account but he brightened up at the last bit, "A son? Congratulations! What did you name him?" A worried expression entered his face, "He isn't here, is he?"

"Edward Remus Lupin, and no, Teddy is still alive."

"Oh," Sirius' face contained the mingled happiness and concern. He reached over gently this time and hugged Tonks again.

….

 _From the notes of Dr. Grey_

 _Magic is truly fascinating! I have indeed identified the cause of lycanthropy. It is a blood parasite of magical origins. The parasites themselves are so small I would have overlooked them had they not contained the boggarts' DNA. The parasite normally lives dormant in the hosts' blood, but under the light of the full moon all individuals flock into the hosts' bones, muscles and most heavily, brain. There the parasite forces the host to shift; the change encourages the parasite to breed and facilitates the transfer of larvae to the salivary glands._ _I suspect the parasites are in fact the true shapeshifters in the relationship, and that they just force their hosts to change along with them._

 _More study of wolfsbane potion found toxic elements (the wolfsbane plant) keep the parasite out of the neural system, this combined with the calming effect allow the werewolf to keep his/her mind even as the parasite still forces the transformation. Higher levels of toxin, however, would prove detrimental to werewolf regularly dosed with the potion over time. In potions that use wolfsbane plant overdosing can prove fatal. Must try to isolate werewolf parasite and test ideas of how to prevent transforming._

….

Remus, who had been reading the latest published findings of Dr. Grey curtesy of Regulus, didn't bother looking up from the couch as the flat door opened.

"Moony! You'd never guess who I found today!" Sirius' enthusiastic greeting sent a wave of nostalgic apprehension through the werewolf; when they had been young that tone of voice had been reserved for the most ludicrous and brilliant of pranks.

Instead when Remus lifted his head and saw his wife, smiling and beautiful, apprehension fled leaving a surprised joy. Dropping his reading material Remus quickly made his way over to gather Dora in his arms. The warmth of her arms returning the embrace and the scent of her hair filled him with a different mix of nostalgia, regret and love.

When the moment dragged on Sirius gradually shifted from smiling wildly to huffing in annoyance, "I'll put on the kettle, then." As he walked away he shouted over his shoulder, "And when I get back I want to hear about that romance of yours!"

At that Remus audibly gulped and Tonks giggled in response. She gave him a lingering kiss then pulled back enough to smile at him, "Ready to face the judgement of Padfoot? I'll be right beside you."

Remus rubbed his nose against hers, "You'll have to tell me what you've been up to, I missed you when I didn't quickly find you in this afterlife."

"Of course," she rubbed his neck, "after we survive Sirius' interrogation and ribbing." She smiled as she led him to the couch and they settled, holding hands.

….

 _From the notes of Dr. Grey_

 _Summary of findings: boggarts believed to be the source of intrinsic shapeshifting, confirmed with veela and kelpies; they have boggart genes in DNA somehow absorb/bred with boggarts in the past. Still have not acquired enough metamorphs to come to a conclusion about them, but hypothesis is that they are similar. Lycanthropy, the disease of werewolves, is caused by a parasite. The parasite I believe originally lived in boggarts as a host, and hence gained the shapeshifting ability._

 _Still don't know why the parasite causes hosts to shift into a wolf, or why the full moon, other than as just the time when the parasites are most active in reproducing. Animagi shift with the ability to manipulate their own DNA into an alternate form for their magical core. Will begin testing methods of prevention of shifting with wolfsbane plant that can market as cure for lycanthropy._

….

….

Author's note: You get to see some of my head-canon prior to me looking things up on Pottermore. I edited this chapter, so any mistakes, awkward wording, etc. is on me, if you have constructive criticism I would like to hear it. This story arc is in two parts, Collector part 2 should be out within a week.


	8. Collector Part 2

Collector Part Two

Standard disclaimer applies; if you recognize something from the wizarding world, then I do not own it.

….

In the end telling Sirius wasn't as bad as Remus thought it would be. His temperamental friend only sighed in disgust at his "Damn martyr complex" six times and seemed to immensely enjoy Tonks underhand methods to get him to talk to her.

"Too bad Tonks lost her head during Fluer's declaration," Sirius mused, "granted it got results, but I would have whacked him over the head if it were me."

Luckily that was about the time that Regulus returned and, to Remus' surprise, expressed a bitter sweet meeting with Nymphadora.

When he asked Dora replied, "I never met Regulus while I was alive, but I heard he slipped an owl with congratulations to my Mother not long after I was born."

Regulus insisted the couple spend some time living in his bedroom so he could "properly meet his extraordinary cousin". Dora seemed interested herself in meeting friendly members of her family and fell into an easy conversation with the younger Black brother. Before long they were laughing and joking like old friends.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look; Remus certainly would not have predicted those two would have gotten along so swimmingly. Sirius stood up and exaggerated an interest in wanting to go out to the Leaky Cauldron and insisting everyone else come along.

Agreeable enough everyone gathered their cloaks and appirated just outside the pub. Where one of Dr. Grey's posters hung:

Werewolves Rejoice

The new anti-transformative powder has been perfected, now no werewolf will change into a hairy beast once a month! Just contact Dr. Grey's Shapeshifters Studies and receive a free first dose for the upcoming full moon! Tested Lycanthropes recommend the treatment stating "It's like I was never bitten at all! I can finally treat the night of the full moon as any other night! My favorite activity was enjoying a moonlight stroll with my brand-new girlfriend! All thanks to Dr. Grey and his shapeshifting research. The man is keeping the powdered potion at an affordable one sickle and nine knuts per month! Once I was a Lycanthrope, now I'm just another wizard!"

"What-?" Dora had stopped and stared at the long-winded ad, bringing the entire group to a halt.

"He did it? He found the cure for Lycanthropy?" Remus asked in disbelief.

Regulus looked like he was vibrating in excitement, "Not a cure, but a treatment. The Doctor wanted to have it finished before the next full moon. I was there during the final tests, and the werewolves exposed to full moonlight didn't react or change at all, they stayed fully human the entire time!"

Remus, stunned, looked at him, "Any side-effects?"

"None," Regulus grinned, "Other than having a gritty powdery potion spread on your skin, and that I imagine we'll improve soon enough."

"Is it really free? The first dose?" Dora asked, Remus could tell she thought it was too good to be true and was looking for a catch. He felt the same.

"Dr. Grey wants to spread the news, and his potion, as much as possible so that everyone knows about it. He figured the best way to do that was to give free samples."

Dora turned toward Remus, "When is the next full moon?" He could see the hope in her eyes.

Remus grinned back, "Would the three of you consider joining me in five nights for a night in?"

"Night in, Moony? You don't want to run down Diagon Alley in the moonlight?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged and glanced at Regulus, "Not that I don't trust the Dr. Grey but I'd rather be sure."

Regulus clapped him on the back, "I completely understand," he grinned broadly, "I'll bring a bottle of firewhiskey."

Dora crowed and jumped laughing to hug Remus. He held her tightly in return and felt hope like he never had before blossoming in his chest.

"I think this calls for a round at the Leaky on me," Sirius grinned.

….

They had found themselves a table in the corner and Tonks leaned forward after everyone had ordered their drinks. She squeezed Remus' hand under the table, "Does Dr. Grey's research only apply to the afterlife? Is there a way to convey this new knowledge to the living?"

Regulus' smile faded a bit, "there are ways to pass information and research from the dead to the living, the trouble is unless the dead have a strong connection with the living it can be hard to convey. Or the livings misinterpret or dismiss what we tell them as nothing more than a dream. Often when we do get the chance to talk to the living the emotional connection overwhelms any kind of exchange of knowledge."

"Cheer up," Regulus said at their sobering expressions, "It does happen, that is how the Wolfsbane potion came to the living. An earlier project of Dr. Grey's that he shared through a dream to Damocles Belby. He provided the inspiration and Mr. Belby worked out the details of the wolfsbane potion for himself."

"So, living werewolves won't immediately benefit from Dr. Grey's research, but they could in the future," Remus summarized.

Regulus gave him a reassuring smile, "You, Remus, with your life as an example will do a lot to help the living werewolves' conditions."

Dora felt a wistful smile shape her mouth. Squeezing Remus' hand again she said to him, "See I always told you that you were a wonderful man."

Sirius barked a laugh, "Where are those drinks, we have toast to make!"

….

"So, what does it say?" Tonks leaned curiously over Remus' shoulder.

Her husband was quiet for a moment as he scanned the instructions, "Just apply the potion to the skin of the torso, neck, arms and legs up to twelve hours before moonrise. It says the more skin covered the better, however the areas mentioned should be more than enough to stop the transformation."

Tonks grinned widely at him and was about to offer assistance with the application when Remus cleared his throat and continued, "It further says there may be a tingling sensation during the time of the actual moonrise but no other effects." He shared a conspirator smile with Tonks, "so much for Regulus' 'no side effects.'"

Tonks raised her hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically, "Oh, no! A tingling sensation! Remus that is too much, so sorry but this potion is not for you!" The couple shared a laugh, giddy with hope.

Eventually they sobered and Remus reached over to lightly stroke her hand, "Dora, I want to spend moonrise locked in the bedroom, just to be sure, you understand?"

She nodded and shifted her hair from the light-hearted blue to a more serious dirty blond. "Of course. I hope you don't mind if I spend moonrise right on the other side of the door?"

She watched as he swallowed before he answered his voice huskier than before, "Of course. You'll be the first to know if it worked."

She grinned at him, how could she not. "I'll look forward to that moonlit stroll."

His answering smile was somber and sweet and she just had to lean in toward him. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his cheek into her hair. After a few minutes she felt him smile, "I'll even let you help apply the potion," and Tonks had to laugh.

….

Both Sirius and Regulus had volunteered their bedrooms for Remus' transformation and then proceeded to have the oddest fight Tonks had ever seen. Sirius' strategy appeared to be to pile as much furniture as possible into Regulus' room when his brother wasn't looking. Regulus would mutter and move the furniture to Sirius' room in exacerbation, then retaliate by pinning strongly worded notes on any and every surface from Sirius' bedroom door to the wall right next to the hallway. It got so ridiculous that Tonks sat next to Remus on the couch and started taking notes to keep score while occasionally sharing bewildered glances of "is this what having a sibling is like" with Remus. Most entertaining were the moments when Sirius peeked his head out of his room, saw Regulus' back as he posted a letter on the wall, ducked back in his room, waited till Regulus walked past and then darted across the hall with a small bookshelf levitating in front of him.

All in all, as entertaining as it was it made Tonks exhausted and thankful, she had never had a sibling to start a war with.

In the end Remus stopped the conflict by suggesting he use the more secure bedroom in case he still transformed. Sirius immediately brightened for his room was the spare room and as such had less alcoves and closet space making the room easier to reinforce.

Tonks then assisted her husband as he proceeded to spell the bedroom into a fortress. Personally, Tonks thought it might be overkill but if it helped Remus keep his peace of mind then she would help him. She even promised the seal the door shut and only let him out when he spoke through the door.

Finally came the time when Remus was antsy to rub the lotion on. They had waited until the afternoon since, despite the instructions saying that up to twelve hours was safe Remus wanted to be sure the potion had enough time to soak in while simultaneously not wash or rub off.

Tonks followed Remus into Sirius' bedroom and shut the door for privacy in an excited Regulus' face.

She then turned to her nervous husband who was wringing his hands staring at the pewter cup the potion had come in. "Well, what are you waiting for? How am I to give you that massage if you're all covered up Mr. Lupin?"

Grinning nervously Remus began to remove his cardigan and a thought struck Tonks and she burst out laughing. When Remus quizzically looked at her she couldn't help but sputter, "No need to be so nervous Remus, in case you forgot we're married, I've already seen you naked!"

Remus huffed in response and finished undressing down to his under clothes fairly quickly.

Tonks despite having read through the application instructions several times already scanned the small parchment one more time. "Lie down so I can get your back," she grinned, "I really am going to enjoy this." Remus complied, rolling his eyes and smiling. Climbing up on the bed as well Tonks made sure the potion was in reach and steady before straddling her husband's back. She then reached over and scooped out a dollop of potion before jerking and staring at her hand.

"What's wrong?" Remus craned his neck over his shoulder.

Tonks shook her head and looked away from the cold cream. "Nothing, I just wasn't expecting it to be so cold," she grimaced apologetically, "sorry about that."

Remus lay back down, "Don't be sorry, a cold cream with a tingling sensation is better than transforming any day."

Tonks hummed in agreement and rubbed her hands together before getting started rubbing Remus' back. As she worked Tonks noticed a strange icy sensation traveling up her arm. Ignoring it she concentrated on kneading Remus' muscles into a state of relaxation, which was working rather well as Remus slowly became limp.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is whatever you're doing to my shoulder blades necessary?"

She had to smile in response, "No but I figure you being relaxed can't hurt." He just contentedly hummed in response.

By the time Tonks had finished his back, arms and chest and had moved on to his legs and feet a tingling sensation had begun in her hands and followed the cold path up her arms. Replacing the tingling was a numb feeling she was starting to get concerned about.

A gentle hand ran through her hair as she finished his right calf, "You're frowning. What's wrong?" His touch left that odd cold feeling in its wake and she couldn't help pull away. Remus dropped his hand, now frowning himself in confusion.

"I'm sorry; I'm just starting to feel a bit odd. Wonder if I caught a cold from Dad's neighbor, it certainly threw me for a loop to learn that the dead can still get sick." She leaned back from him but the numbness changed into a burning sensation. Her hair fell from the pink spikes to lanky brown; Tonks felt every morph she had burning away.

Remus grabbed her arms and lifted her, and the places where he touched seared an angry red. He immediately let go but blisters formed in their place. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Every fiber of her being now trying to shut out the pain enough to think. Dimly she heard Remus' panicked voice, calling to Sirius.

Tonks frantically backpedaled and fell off the bed; she barely felt as she hit her shoulder hard. "Shower," she gasped and started to crawl toward the door.

Sirius smashed in the door then. Remus darted past him yelling at Sirius to bring Tonks to the shower.

….

Remus slammed the bathroom door open and immediately headed for the shower. Just as he got the water on Sirius carrying Tonks half slipped, half ran in and deposited Dora in the tub.

Dora moaned lightly under the spray, but otherwise seemed to have lost consciousness. Remus reached forward to help get her clothing off and froze, remembering how her flesh had burned and blisteredbeneath his touch.

He turned urgently, "Sirius- "and froze. His friend was staring at his own hands with a perplexed look on his face. Sirius' hands and forearms had turned red and irritated as if scrapped raw.

Sirius looked up, and moved over to Dora. "She seems to have stabilized for now, I'll floo St. Mungo's, keep an eye on her, Remus."

….

By the time Dora opened her eyes again she had been moved from St. Mungo's to Dr. Grey's private facility having determined she was severely reacting to the anti-transformation potion. Remus was barely able to blink at her before Healers working for Dr. Grey ushered him into a padded room to transform, 'just in case'.

Remus stood where they left him feeling numb. A little part of his mind whispered how he should be feeling the itch of ill-fitting skin, and the growing unease of a transformation approaching. Remus felt none of that. He physically felt light and strong, a weight lifted, but he only fleetingly dwelt on the sensation.

He felt sick. Dora, her hands and arms, every part of her that inevitably touched him while applying the potion had to be thoroughly washed and now heavily bandaged. She was given potions for skin repair. She won't be able to use her hands for months, and even then, some activities would be limited while she continued to heal.

They had also treated Sirius. While his skin wasn't as damaged as Dora's he still hurt his skin where he touched the potion. The potion, the miracle cure to stop Remus from transforming into a werewolf, he felt like laughing, crying and screaming all at the same time.

Remus dropped to his knees and let his head fall into his hands.

….

Sometime later there was a knock on the door. Remus ignored it. Regulus opened the door and entered.

"I see you didn't transform, moonrise was about an hour and a half ago," he said lightly. Remus ignored him.

Regulus fidgeted nervously before letting a huge breath out, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen."

Remus remained silent.

"All that work all that research the Doctor performed, I thought there was no possible way he had missed anything."

Regulus heaved another sigh. "Tonks is awake and asking about you, do you want to tell her yourself that the potion prevented you from transforming?"

Without a word Remus rose to his feet and stepped out the door.

….

Tonks looked up from the pastel printed flowers that cover her sheet. Remus' eyes were haunted, filled to the brim with self-loathing. "Remus- "

He cut her off with a quick shake of his head. Vaguely she notices Regulus behind him. "Don't speak. You know this is my fault."

A snort from the chair in the corner informs her that Sirius is awake, "Not that nonsense Moony, if anyone it is Regulus' fault," the elder Black shot a glare at his brother. Regulus stiffened in response but didn't deny it. "Or Dr. Grey's."

Tonks turned back hastily toward Remus, "Don't Remus," she spoke harshly, "Don't blame yourself, the potion worked and you are not a wolf right now, for that it was worth it."

Remus made a strangled noise, reached forward as if to take her hand then thought better of it mid-way and dropped his hand awkwardly. "Is it? How can you say that? Now I don't dare even touch you for fear that it will hurt you."

"Dr. Grey's working on figuring this out, he will find out why this happened and how to fix this." Regulus offered apologetically.

"Why doesn't this amazing Dr. Grey face us himself?" Sirius bit out scathingly.

"And, so I was going to," a tall thin man with balding hair and beard peppered with gray and white. "It was short-sighted of me not to surmise that an anti-transformative potion would cause harm to native shapeshifters such as metamorphmagi. I neglected the possibility because native shapeshifters are not all that common. Derived shapeshifters such as animagi experienced minor reactions, and I assumed that the native shapeshifters would have similar reactions."

He paused and bowed to Tonks, "My sincerest apologies, I will offer the best medical assistance available. I must, however, also thank you for bringing me this unwilling insight into shapeshifting theory," another pause, "I hope you will consent to some simple exercises and permit my team to study your remarkable inherent ability."

Tonks frowned, "I think I've been through enough 'exercises' thank you."

Dr. Grey's eyebrows lowered, "well, then. How unfortunate that the development of the antidote to the anti-transformation potion will take additional time. In fact, I don't think I'll be able to develop it until you heal naturally."

Regulus stared at his mentor, "But you already have- ".

The Doctor swiftly motioned for Regulus to be silent and smiled, "You'll find I get what I want, Mrs. Lupin. Do you really think I could have discovered a treatment for lycanthropy as fast as I did if I relied only on volunteer test subjects?"

Tonks stared back in silence. Sirius muttered darkly. A low growl sounded from Remus.

"But you did have werewolf volunteers! There were hundreds of them here, willingly!" Regulus stepped around the foot of the bed Tonks was in, "I was the collecting blood samples from them and they gave their arms willingly!"

"Ah, but I only knew what to look for in their blood because of my earlier research with boggarts, kelpies, and most importantly, veelas. I let very few work with the veelas. They are proud, vicious, and we had to kidnap them." Unbeknownst the Doctor Remus started to inch behind him. "And now, here is my first encounter even with a metamorphmagi, I am not going to let this opportunity pass." Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus and also shifted. "Think of how much more I could learn about shapeshifting theory! I could learn how to prevent anyone from shapeshifting, or," and here Dr. Grey's eyes gleamed menacingly, "I could gain the ability to shapeshift into any form I fancy. To be the one and only individual able to change shape, no-one would be able to stop me from doing anything I wanted."

Remus and Sirius drew their wands on the Doctor. The man blinked, caught off guard, and in that time Regulus also had drawn his wand. Quietly Remus addressed the man, "Heal Dora to fix your mistake, but you will not hold her for your experiments."

The man glared back at him, "I will ensure you never use my product again". He smirked, "Say goodbye to your cure, you will always be a werewolf. And I can make sure everyone and anyone you meet knows it."

"If it means Dora will be safe from you and your 'studies' I don't care what you do."

Tonks inhaled behind him, "Remus- "

"No, Dora you are more important to me than some temporary cure. Besides there are more afterlives to explore and there might even be somewhere I'm not a werewolf at all."

Just then a bright light lite up between Remus and Tonks. They met each other's eyes and both reach for the light at the same time.

Dr. Grey blocked them and pulled out his own wand. Regulus must have seen the movement and tackled his mentor to the ground. "Go!" The younger Black yelled, "Leave now and you won't have to deal with this nonsense!"

The couple hesitated. Sirius grabbed both of their shoulders and shoved them, "We will handle the doctor, go, I will catch up with you wherever you end up next!"

Tonks stumbled into the light and Remus reaching out for her followed.

….

….

Author's Note: I spent far too long agonizing over this chapter, I hope you were able to enjoy it and not overthinking everything like I was... Once again I edited it myself so any mistakes are mine. The next story arc exists as a concept and half a written scene at the moment, so I won't be posting it soon.


End file.
